<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You Want Me by turnpikeghost (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208226">Say You Want Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/turnpikeghost'>turnpikeghost (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, shoutout to baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/turnpikeghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re kind of hot as hell and also driving me crazy right now. I really need to be inside of you, like as soon as possible."</p><p>Group project time! Your assigned partner is none other than your hopeless crush, Park Chanyeol. He invites you back to his place to finish the project. You know what happens next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol &amp; Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say You Want Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternate title: why am i so obsessed with college au? god damn!<br/>hey so here's another x reader fic absolutely nobody asked for. purely self indulgent because that's just who i am as a person.<br/>yes, i am still putting off my kyungsoo fic. nothing is new.<br/>anyways. this is just sex.<br/>unbeta'd because i have no friends.<br/>enjoy :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't like the two of you never spoke, it was just pretty damn seldom- not that you didn't want to talk to him more, it was just that you ran in completely different circles. That didn't stop you from staring at the back of his head during every class, totally ignoring the lecture in favor of appreciating the way your crush's hair somehow looked perfect every single day. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everything about Park Chanyeol was perfect, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time you had a real conversation with him was when your professor assigned the first group project of the semester. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>partners were already assigned, which made the vast majority of the class groan- including you. That is, until you saw you were paired with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around in his seat and smiled at you kindly, and you swore it was like cupid shot you in the heart with a machine gun. How the hell were you supposed to focus on the project when your partner was so much more interesting? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>___</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol began to sit next to you during class so you could work together, and it took every bit of your willpower to not just stare at him for the entire class. He was just too damn pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, so we've only got one more class to work on this before presentations start," Chanyeol began, and his deep voice snapped you out of your thoughts, "and I think we've still got quite a bit to do before we're finished. I think we might have to do more work outside of class. Do you have plans this weekend? You could come over to my dorm and we could knock the rest of the project out super quick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Chanyeol was asking you to go back to his dorm. Park Chanyeol was asking you to go back to his dorm. Only for a class project, but still. Park Chanyeol was asking you to go back to his dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked a few times at you, and you remembered that </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, right, when people ask you a question you're supposed to answer them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You smiled at him, trying your best to play it cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For sure! Saturday would be great if you aren't busy," you told him. He flashed a giant smile and pulled out his phone, fiddling with the buttons until the contact page popped up. He handed the phone to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put your number in! I'll text you and we can get more details after class." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Chanyeol was asking for your phone number. Only for a class project, but still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took his phone from his hands and typed in your contact information, and when you handed your phone back to him, he added a cute little emoji next to your name. You swore your heart was going to explode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the class went by way too quickly- Chanyeol kept cracking dorky unfunny jokes and it was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate when he was being so damn cute. You were saved by your professor dismissing the class, and Chanyeol helped you pack up your belongings. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll text you, okay?” he said cheerfully, a big smile plastered on his face. His dimples made him even cuter, and you thought to yourself that you’d never met anyone as charming as Park Chanyeol. You nodded quickly and grabbed your backpack, hoping he couldn’t see the blush rapidly forming on your cheeks.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was true to his word, you weren’t even halfway to your next class when your phone buzzed in your pocket. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Unknown Number: </b>
  <span>hey it’s yeollie! just wanted you to have my number too, lol ^^ we can figure out a time whenever you want! i’m not busy this weekend so it’s just whenever you’re free :)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeollie. What a cute nickname. You quickly saved his number in your contacts before texting back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>You: </b>
  <span>Hey Chanyeol! I’m really not picky at all about the times, what about around noon on Saturday? I can bring some lunch or something :-)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Chanyeol: </b>
  <span>hey that sounds great! class is about to start so i’ll talk later, yeah? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>You: </b>
  <span>For sure! Have a great day!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You had Park Chanyeol’s phone number. Today was indeed a great day.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>___</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Saturday had finally come around and you felt incredibly nervous about the whole thing. Chanyeol mentioned a few days ago that he was really in the mood for some tonkatsu, so you had stopped by a local restaurant to get some for the two of you before heading over to his place on shaky legs. You checked your phone. You were a few minutes early, and you texted him to let him know you were almost there. He responded with his dorm number and you found yourself standing outside his door, silently hyping yourself up before knocking.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>You got this. You got this. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>You knocked a few times before taking a small step back, waiting patiently. The door opened a few moments later, Chanyeol standing at the other side, and just as he was about to greet you, you heard someone else yell from inside the dorm. He winced before giving a patient smile.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry, that’s my roommate. I’ll introduce you in a bit. Come on in!” he opened the door a bit wider, letting you step in. “Sorry for the mess,” he added quickly, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was a little bit more than a little bit messy, but you couldn’t say your place was any cleaner than his. You handed him the bags with food inside, and he peeked inside curiously before looking back at you with a grin. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You remembered!” he exclaimed cheerfully, and you nodded, the way his eyes lit up causing you to smile shyly. Chanyeol gestured for you to follow him to his room, and you did, passing another boy on the way, so engrossed in the video game he was playing that he didn’t even notice you entered his dorm. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s Baekhyun,” Chanyeol commented, and Baekhyun perked up at the sound of his name, turning to look at the two of you. He slid his headset off of one ear. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, how’s it going?” you asked him, and he nodded back in greeting before turning back to his game, his attention captured by the screen again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We just got this game, so he’s been way too into it. I’m sure later he’ll say hi,” Chanyeol told you, and you hummed in acknowledgement. “Anyways, my room’s this way.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His room wasn't really any cleaner than the rest of the house, but even so it looked like he halfheartedly tried to clean up a little before you arrived- his desk was mostly cleared off and there was a pile of clothes obviously shoved into his closet, threatening to destroy the sliding doors. A few different band posters lined the walls, and you smiled at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn't notice how closely you must've been inspecting his room until he coughed, and you looked over to see him scratching the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about the mess. I tried to clean up a bit but I guess I'm not too good at that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! No, it's fine. Sorry, I was just looking at your posters."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I'm really into music, I'm actually in the process of changing my major to recording arts… Business administration is even more boring than I thought it would be." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had to laugh at that. You nodded, completely agreeing with him. Business was fucking awful. You tugged off your backpack and pulled out your laptop, opening up a few bookmarked articles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get to work." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that was much easier said than done. It turns out Chanyeol was even more charming outside of class, if that was even possible. He cracked constant jokes and said ridiculous things just to see your reactions, and the more flustered you became, the more he teased you. A playful smirk was always evident on his face, and after an especially awful joke you found him laughing into his side, your head on his shoulder. You felt his hand fall on your thigh, and you froze. You swallowed, and you lifted your head slowly, almost afraid to look him in the eye. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t think I don’t notice the way you look at me,” he muttered, his deep voice somehow dropping even lower than usual, and you blinked rapidly, mouth blubbering like a fish out of water while you tried to figure out how to respond to his very straightforward comment. He chuckled, and began to rub his thumb against your inner thigh in small circles. You finally got the courage to glance up at him, and he was already looking down at you, big eyes full of something you couldn’t quite describe. His usual playful smile was replaced with a more serious look, his lower lip caught slightly between his teeth. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We should get back to work…” you whispered, and his grip on your leg tightened.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Should we?” he asked, “Will you really be able to focus?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>No, you would absolutely not be able to, not when his hand was on your thigh and he was looking at you like you were the only thing that existed in the world. His free hand settled underneath your chin, pulling you closer, and you blushed madly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stop me if you don’t want this,” he whispered, and he began to lean in. Your eyes widened as his lips met yours, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>were his lips just as perfect as the rest of him. It was stupidly easy to get lost in the kiss, and before you knew it your eyes fluttered shut and you whimpered against him. The hand on your thigh moved to your hip, underneath your shirt, and his short nails dug into your skin. You were suddenly very aware that you had yet to do anything with your hands, and you definitely needed to change that. You reached both hands up into his hair, pulling him closer to you and he grunted in surprise. God, his hair was just as soft as it looked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His tongue found its way into your mouth soon enough, deep kisses sending shocks down your spine. As he continued to kiss you, deep and slow, he moved both hands to your waist and coaxed you into his lap. You gladly followed his wordless instructions, straddling him like you lived in his lap and tugging on his hair softly. When he finally pulled away for breath, he looked as dazed as you felt. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re too pretty,” he sighed, brushing your swollen lips with his thumb, “I just want to kiss you forever.” Wanting to prove his point, he nipped at your lower lip before pressing his against yours once more in several small kisses- nothing more, because you couldn’t stop giggling.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” he asked, a small smile making its way onto his face as well.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nothing!” you told him, but the way you kept laughing made him raise an eyebrow. “Sorry, it’s not funny, I swear. I just didn’t think I’d ever even get your number, and now here I am on top of you,” to emphasize, you wiggled around slightly, and his lips parted in a small moan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your eyes quickly shot down to the small amount of space between your bodies, and the unmistakable bulge in his pants made you gulp.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Um…” You were at a loss for words. Wanting to test something, you ground your hips down into his lap once more, and he tilted his head back, another quiet moan escaping from his lips.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fuck, his voice was perfect. No wonder he wanted to switch his major, shit, you’d change yours too if it meant more classes with him and his hot-as-hell voice. You tilted your head up to capture his lips again, and he gladly kissed you back, more hungrily than before. One of his hands found its way into your hair, and the other kneaded at your ass through your pants, and you gasped, the sensation entirely too much for you, the past few minutes sending your mind absolutely reeling. You pulled away from him slightly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What? Nothing. Whiplash. Give me a second,” you told him, and he chuckled, opting instead to kiss and suck on your neck. You really hoped he’d left marks- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have some way to prove to yourself this wasn’t all somehow your mind coming up with some hyper-realistic fantasy. A loud shout from the living room reminded you that the two of you weren’t entirely alone. “Should we stop?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He won’t hear a damn thing, I promise,” Chanyeol mumbled, leaning down to kiss you again, but you pulled away and gave him your best are-you-sure look. “I’m serious- watch this, hold on.” He shifted away from you and covered your ears with his palms. A muffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yah! Baekhyun! </span>
  </em>
  <span>came from his lips, and he pulled his hands away so you could listen for a response. None came. “Told you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to wipe the smug look off his face, you rolled your eyes before kissing his neck, scraping your teeth gently against his collarbone and feeling how soft and warm his skin was beneath your lips. His hands quickly found their way back to your hips and he coaxed you into a steady rhythm of grinding down against him, the friction driving you insane. Just when you were about to tell him you couldn’t take anymore of this, he spoke up first.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Forgive me if I’m taking this too far, but you’re kind of hot as hell and also driving me crazy right now. Um, if you’re okay with it. I really need to be inside of you, like as soon as possible.” You groaned in response, nodding your head rapidly and whining, brushing your lips against his needily. “No, babygirl, I need to hear you say it. Say you want me,” he breathed, and you blushed a furious shade of red. Was he really going to make you do this?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Evidently he was, because as you tried to move your hips again he held you steady, stopping you from chasing any form of friction. He stared down at you with admiration in his eyes, and you fidgeted, chewing your lower lip nervously. Fine. Fine. Chanyeol was just trying to embarrass you to death, no big deal. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You finally got over yourself and matched his gaze, giving him your best pout before running your hands up his stupidly perfect chest. “Chanyeol, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Need your cock inside me. Please fuck me,” you practically begged, and he groaned, kissing you all over your face before lifting you off his lap. You whined, and he tugged on the waist of your pants. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Take these off,” he panted, and you shimmied out of your skinny jeans faster than you ever had in your entire life. While you did, he tugged off his shirt just as rapidly, and reached into his desk drawer to pull out a condom. You snorted, rolling your eyes, and he smiled sheepishly, looking flustered for the first time since you arrived at his place. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let me do it,” you told him, and he raised an eyebrow, but leaned back in his seat, and you got on your knees in front of him, placing your hands on his thighs. Wow, he had really nice legs. You already knew that, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You couldn’t appreciate his legs for as long as you would’ve liked to, though, because Chanyeol was apparently getting impatient, and he raised his hips to pull his pants and boxers down to his mid thigh, sighing happily as his cock sprung free. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If you were a cartoon character, your eyes would’ve bugged out of your head. He was perfectly thick, dripping with precum and </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You had never considered calling a dick pretty before today, but there was a first time for everything. You kind of wanted to meet his parents just so you could thank them repeatedly for creating such a perfect person. How the hell was he supposed to fit inside you? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Before you even knew what you were doing, you leaned forward and licked your way from the base of his cock to the tip, and he gasped in shock, his hands finding their way into your hair like they belonged there. You hummed happily to yourself before taking the head into your mouth, alternating between sucking softly and swirling your tongue around, tasting him. His hips stuttered underneath you and he groaned, his head tipping back slightly. You grinned as much as you could with a dick in your mouth, and began to take more of him in, rubbing your tongue along the underside of his shaft. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Chanyeol stopped you with a hand on your cheek before you could get too into it, and you whined, leaning forward to keep contact. He sighed. “Sweetheart, as much as I love how into this you are, I really don’t want to finish before we even start, and if you keep using your mouth like that I’m going to cum way too early.” You smirked, and leaned in to kiss his dick once more before pulling away. It was just such a pretty dick, it needed kisses. Finally you sighed, leaning back to open the condom wrapper and roll the thing over his dick, marvelling at how thick it felt in your hand. Unable to stop yourself, you stroked him, once, twice, and he throbbed as he whined. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry,” you said quickly, even though you definitely weren't sorry at all. You stood up slowly, a lot more shaky than you expected to be, and you were really grateful when Chanyeol gripped your thighs and guided you back into his lap, coaxing you right over his hard cock. He looked at you expectantly, like he was waiting for you to make the first move, and you smiled warmly before reaching down to hold his dick in one hand, positioning yourself. You sighed and psyched yourself up (or at least tried to) and began to lower yourself onto him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fuck, he was big. You already knew that because duh, you just had him in your mouth, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was big. It had felt like a million miles of cock were inside your body and you looked down, fully expecting to be much closer to being fully sheathed than you actually were. You gasped, and the noise came out much shakier than you expected it to. You didn’t notice until his hands were on your thighs, but those were much shakier than you expected, too. He rubbed your legs soothingly, and pressed his lips into your neck gently.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, hey. Baby, relax. You’re so tight. Fuck, you feel so goddamn amazing. So tight for me, so perfect. Such a good girl.” His praise was going straight to your core, and you whimpered, writhing on his lap as you felt yourself get even wetter in his grasp. Taking his advice, you did your best to relax, trying to steady your breathing. When you finally stopped gasping with each breath, Chanyeol gripped your hips firmly and began to push you down even further onto his cock. You both groaned, low and loud, and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he bottomed out inside of you. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You took a moment to revel in how amazing it felt to be so full, and underneath you Chanyeol seemed to be struggling to stay still. His chest rose up and down rapidly, and you kissed along his collarbones softly. You wanted to tell him that now it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn to relax, but for some reason your voice wasn’t working at all. You bit down onto your lower lip for a moment and furrowed your brow, focusing all of your strength on moving your hips, your thighs flexing as you lifted yourself a few inches before dropping back down. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck,” you gasped, and tried to do it once more, but your legs gave out, and you whimpered as you were seated fully on his cock again. Unable to do anything else, you resorted to grinding your hips and feeling him shudder underneath you. It was filthy, and being so full felt so good, but it wasn’t enough, and he could tell.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bed?” he suggested, his voice raspy, and you nodded rapidly in agreement. That was the best idea that anybody had ever had, ever. He situated his hands underneath your thighs and stood up, and you gave him mad props for having the strength to carry the two of you to his bed without pulling out. When he dropped you down onto his bed, you giggled as you bounced on the mattress a few times, but the laugh was quickly replaced with a low moan when Chanyeol groped your breasts through your shirt. He mumbled some sort of praise against your skin as he tugged off your shirt, but you couldn’t hear it at all because every one of your senses completely shut down when he thrust inside of you for the first time.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped and writhed beneath him as he picked up his movements, and when you finally recovered from shock enough to actually hear, you were graced with the blessing of his soft moans vibrating throughout your entire body. He thrust into you relentlessly, and all you could do was </span>
  <em>
    <span>take it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You opened your eyes finally -you hadn’t even remembered shutting them- and saw possibly the most beautiful sight in the world. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Chanyeol, with his eyes fluttering and lips parted slightly, was making noises that could only be described as purely sinful. You couldn’t help yourself, and used all of your strength to lean forward and kiss him passionately, and he groaned, kissing you back so intensely you got lost in the kiss almost instantly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It took you an alarmingly small amount of time to feel yourself getting closer to climax, and you reached between the two of you to rub your clit in quick circles. Chanyeol frowned into the kiss and slapped your hand away almost immediately. You were about to whine in protest, but he began to play with your clit himself, and you just about </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> as your orgasm took over your body, and he had to cover your mouth quickly with his hand to keep you from making too much noise. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He worked you through it, grinding into you and shuddering as he filled the condom, his thrusts slowing as he pulled his hand away from your clit in favor of brushing your hair away from your face. He smiled down at you, his innocent smile ironically making its way back onto his face as he thrusted into you a few more times before pulling out and laying down next to you. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck,” you gasped, still twitching from aftershocks, and he hummed in agreement, tying off the condom and dropping it in his trash before turning onto his side to look at you. He trailed one hand up and down your side, and even with literally all of the events that just transpired, the action still caused you to blush. You laid together like that for a few more minutes, catching your breath and trying to cool down. You could have stayed like that forever, honestly, but your stomach had different plans, growling loudly, breaking the silence in the room.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I left the food out in the kitchen,” Chanyeol managed to get out despite laughing hysterically. You turned to him with your best puppy dog eyes you could muster, and he chuckled. “I’ll go get it.” He crawled off the bed and redressed himself, and you not-so-subtly admired his ass as he walked out of his room, leaving the door slightly cracked. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You laid back on his bed, replaying everything that just happened, and smiled to yourself. Suddenly, you heard a voice out in the living room. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dude, could you at least try to be a little bit quieter next time? Jesus fuck, weren’t you supposed to be doing homework?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ah, shit. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave comments. they make my day. thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>